Gimmick Game
by MairuLovesChocolatos
Summary: Matt mengajak Mello bermain sebuah permainan. permainan apakah itu? Challenge fic for AnnaYuki. MxM again.


**Death Note© Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning: Sho-ai, OOC, AU, abal, lebay, dan lain lain**

**Challenge fic for AnnaYuki**

**Enjoy it!**

**Don't like = Don't read**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Gimmick Game**

Hari terakhir musim panas di New York. Tapi, suhu di kota itu masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Panas. Ini mungkin akibat pemanasan global yang menyebabkan perubahan cuaca atau apa. Tapi yang jelas, aktivitas di kota ini tak pernah berhenti. Berjuta-juta orang berlalu lalang di jalanan utama di kota ini. Seakan tak peduli akan panasnya matahari yang ada di atas kepala mereka. Daripada membicarakan kesibukan kota ini yang tidak ada habisnya. Tak ada salahnya kalau kita melihat sebentar ke salah satu apartemen yang ada di pinggiran kota New York. Lebih tepatnya, kamar 212 milik dua orang pemuda, Matt dan Mello. Mereka pasangan detektif yang cukup terkenal di daerah situ.

"Aku bosan," ujar cowok blonde itu di dalam kamar apartemen miliknya. Mello namanya.

Matt,teman sekamarnya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan PSP-nya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia melihat rekannya dan meletakkan benda yang digenggamnya itu di ata meja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan?" usul Matt.

"Hah!"

"Kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan memberikanmu satu batang cokelat. Tapi, kalau aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau harus memberikan 50.00$ padaku. Bagaimana?" tawar Matt.

"Tidak!" Mello menolak. Dia memiringkan badannya dan membelakangi Matt.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memberikanmu 50.00$ kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana?" tawar Matt lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" Mello bertanya.

"Aku akan memberikan 500.00$ padamu," jawab Matt mantap.

"Baiklah! Hitung-hitung mengusir kebosanan," Mello memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Pertanyaanku…" Matt kelihatan berpikir. "Stadion apa yang paling besar di dunia?" Matt memberikan pertanyaan.

Mello tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Matt. Senyum yang meremehkan. "Semua orang tahu kalau Stadion Nou Camp di Barcelona adalah stadion paling besar saat ini," Mello menjawabnya dengan sangat _enteng._

"Waoow! Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Matt. Dia mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang 10.00$ sejumlah lima lembar dan memberikannya pada Mello. Mello menerimanya dengan wajah yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Sekarang giliranku!" kata Mello sambil memasukkan uang pemberian Matt tadi ke dalam kantongnya.

"Makhluk apa yang jika ada di tengah jalan punya lima kaki dan jika berada di pinggir jalan punya tiga kaki?"kali ini Mello yang bertanya.

Matt kelihatan berpikir. Dia mengambil _notebook-_nya dan mengkoneksikannya dengan internet. Membuka beberapa alamat dan memasukkan kata kuncinya, kata kunci itu adalah pertanyaan Mello tadi. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak menemukan dokumen yang tepat dengan kata kuncinya tadi. Dia _log-in_ ke forum yang biasa ia datangi setiap hari. Matt menanyakannya pada beberapa teman-temannya disana. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang tahu. Matt tidak menyerah. Dia membuka situs-situs lain untuk mencari jawabannya.

Satu jam berlalu. Matt masih tidak menemukan jawabannya. Sedangkan, Mello malah tertidur. Akhirnya setelah berkutat dengan berbagai situs di depannya, Matt lebih memilih menyerah.

"Mello, aku tidak menemukan jawabannya," kata Matt dengan wajah tertunduk. Sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan uang yang jumlahnya lumayan besar dan harga dirinya.

Sebenarnya 500.00$ bukanlah jumlah yang terlalu besar bagi mereka. Uang yang mereka dapatkan dari pekerjaan mereka masih berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak daripada uang itu. Tapi, ini soal harga diri. Matt yang mengajaknya bermain dan dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya kalah dan kehilangan uang 550.00$.

Mello bangun karena mendengar suara Matt. "Jadi, kau tidak tahu jawabannya?" Tanya Mello sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Matt mengangguk. Dia meraih dompetnya yang ada di atas meja dan mengeluarkan uang sejumlah 500.00$ seperti perjanjian tadi. Matt mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan uang itu pada Mello. Tapi, Mello kelihatan berpikir akan menerimanya atau tidak.

"Hei! Kau tidak mengambilnya?" Tanya Matt. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Bukannya mengambil uang yang sudah menjadi haknya itu, Mello malah mendorong Matt sampai ia berbaring di atas sofa yang mereka duduki. Saat ini Mello ada diatas Matt.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Matt tidak terima.

"Kau pikir aku akan senang diberi uang yang jumlahnya tak seberapa ini?" Mello merebut uang yang digenggam Matt dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Aku mau lebih!" kata Mello. Suaranya agak rendah di telinga Matt.

"Ini tidak sesuai perjanjian," kata Matt berusaha melawan. Bukannya Matt tidak mau menuruti keinginan Mello, hanya saja dia merasa…

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menginginkannya?" Tanya Mello lagi. Kali ini suaranya cukup menggoda.

Matt tidak menjawab. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi," Mello tersenyum jahil.

"APA?" lagi-lagi Matt berteriak. Dia kelihatan tidak terima.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bilang kalau si penanya harus tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya," ujar Mello tak mau kalah.

"Tapi, tetap saja itu curang, mels! Kau tida…" omongan Matt terhenti. Mello keburu membungkam mulut Matt dengan mulutnya. Mello mencium Matt.

Mello mencium Matt?

MELLO MENCIUM MAATT! –plak-

Suhu kamar mereka yang panas malah menjadi panas karena aktivitas yang mereka lakukan. Orang-orang awam seperti kita hendaklah tidak mencampuri aktivitas itu. Biarkanlah mereka menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

**~FIN~**

YOHOHOHOHO…

Ini challenge fic buat AnnaYuki..

Ini humor gag sich? ==a

Auk..ah gelap! =3= -plak-

Hei, AnnaYuki! Kau harus review fic ini lebih dari 1000 karakter… XDDDD

-digeplak-

Saya tunggu hadiah darimu! XDDDD –jiaahh! Ngarep banget dech-

Fic ini masih butuh kritikan. Kritikan sepedas apapun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada… ^^

-halah-

Hamper lupa, jdul fic ini diambil dari lagu dengan judul yang sama **Gimmick Game by Ninomiya Kazunari**

Review kudasai? :3 –bawa2 opor ayam-

n.b:: Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1431H

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin..XDDDD

-tebar2 uang THR-


End file.
